bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Grossed-Out/Quotes
Grossed-Out/Quotes Algernon: Oh, yucky! Grossness! Beatrice: - Ewww… - How disgusting! Bucky: EWWWWW! Cornelius: Awww, gross! Donald: Sick, sick, sick! Fatty: Aw, I lost my appetite! Melvin: What a disgrace! Thad: That’s horrendous! Davis: Okay, so we have a sicko on our hands? Ethan: Oh my…! *coughs* Tom: That is so…! Ugh, gross! Trent: Aw, gross! Troy: That’s sick! Wade: That is frickin’ disgusting man! Totally nasty! Bif: Savages! Bryce: That is simply appalling! Chad: Absolutely revolting. Gord: How despicable. Justin: Ugh. How low class! Parker: That’s revolting! Pinky: - That is unbelievably disgusting! - Oh no! How gross! Tad: That is so beneath me. Hal: That makes me wanna puke. Lefty: Damn, that’s sick! Lola: -That’s disgusting! - Ugh. Lucky: Aw, damn! What the hell! Norton: What a disgrace! Peanut: Ugh, to much information. Ricky: Aw man, that’s nasty, man! Aww… Vance: Ugh…! I’m never gonna forget that! Bo: Ugh, god, that’s just wrong! Casey: Dude! That’s disgusting! Damon: Pathetic. Dan: Aw, that’s gross! Juri: That is unnatural! Yuck! Kirby: Aw, dude… Luis: Yuck! What is that! Mandy: - YUCK! Like, sicky yuck! - That’s like, totally grody! Angie: - Ooh, yuck! - Ewwww! Christy: That’s sick! I’m gonna tell everybody! Constantinos: Ooooh, that’s even worse than usual! Eunice: - That’s …! Oooh, that’s sick! - Ugh, my god! It’s so disgusting! Gloria: - Banality, the mother of disgust! - What a base and foul thing! Gordon: Ooooh, that’s nasty! Ivan: Great. I feel my food coming up. Karen: - Ewwww! - Oh, yuck! Lance: Now look at that. That’s what is wrong with this world! Melody: - Okay! Ugh! - That is so gross! Pedro: Oh, mama no! Ray: That is so disturbing! Sheldon: That’s just grody! Trevor: That’s appalling! Edward: Ooooh, that should be illegal! Karl: That is a disgrace to the good name of Bullworth Academy! Max: Disgusting! Seth: How disgusting! Someone should be trashed for this! Clint: Aw, what the…! Duncan: Aw, that is so wrong. Gurney: Oh, nasty! Jerry: That’s really disgusting. Leon: Aw, that’s just sick! Omar: Ugh, so disgusting! Otto: That’s sick! Zoe: - Aw man! That’s wrong! - Ew… that’s awful! - Abby: Eurrgghh, WHAT A DISGRACE! - Bambillo: That is HORRIBLE! - Bethany: Oh, that is just horrible! DISGUSTING! - Betty: Ugh! Even I think that is NASTY! - Breckindale: That's truly awful! - Bubas: What's this world coming to? Just LOOK at that! - Buckingham: Awww, yuck. THAT'S DISGUSTING! - Burton: Aaaoh! That's a disgrace! - Carmichael: Oh, that's simply disgusting! - Carvin: I feel sick! - Castillo: That's just wrong...PLAIN wrong! - Chuck: What the hell? That's so GROSS! - Danvers: Ohh myy... - Denny: I can't unsee that! - Doolin: Now...what in all creation is that?! - Edna: Hooly cowwww!! - Fenwick: Ooooohh! That's...Oh noooo...*Cough* - Floyd: GOD! That is freakin'...weird, man. - Galloway: III WISH I hadn't seen that! - Gregory: Now that DOES IT! Disgusting! - Handy: That's NOT very nice! - Hattrick: That's repellent! - Huntingdon: I don't understand how this is possible! It shouldn't be this way! - Isaacs: Frankly, it's DISGUSTING! - Ivanovich: Agh, that's VILE! - Johnson: What the hell is that?! Ugh, that's horrid! - Kopke: Ah! I think I'm gonna Ralph! *Ralph is another word for vomit* - Krakauer: Heaven'Stabetsy! - Lisburn: Agghhh! Christ Aww'mighteh!* This is wroong!...Just wrong! *This is to emulate the Southern accent* - Luntz: That is more disgusting than the students! - Maria: I did NOT need to see that. - Martin: *Ah, if only I could find his files...and getting someone to puke in front of him won't be easy* - Matthews: That is disgustingly fascinating. - McInnis: That is just revolting! That ain't natural! - McRae: How unpleasant! - Mihailovich: This is allowed in AMERICA?! - Monson: THOSE PUNKS! - Moratti: Ohhh! So disgusting! they're rippity Que putso! *I most likely misspelled it, but I don't know Italian, so...* - Morrison: WHAT?! That's AWFUL! - Mr. Gordon: That-is-just-VILE! - Nate: Ohhhh, that's sick! - Neil: That's revolting! - Nicky: Whooooweee! I've seen lugly but that is lugly. - Oh: Euughhh! That is disgusting! - O'Rourke: EEUUUGGHH!!! - Osbourne: That sucks eggs! - Peabody: This is unbearable! - Peters: Now that's disgusting. - Philips: Absolutely rePULSIVE! - Ramirez: Que es eso that's awful! - Rudy: And I thought my toenails were disgusting. - Rushinski: Oh Puh-leaaasse! - Salvatore: Aww, that's just sick! - Slawter: Oh, my! How unfortunate. - Smith: That's gotta be one of the worst things I've seen in ALL MY YEARS! - Stan: How's that even cool? It's just NASTY maan! - Sullivan: That's...disturbing. - Svenson: I just can't believe my eyes! That is repulsive! - Theo: What in the goddamn son of Sam Tarnation is that?! - Tobias: Now that's a high falootin' shame! - Watts: Awful! Just, awful! - Wiggins: Yee, gods! - Williams: Oh my god! That is atrocious! - Zack: That's...repellent!